Not Another Girl Team
by SParkie96
Summary: After the recent discovery of his daughter, Batman decides to unite the world's best female sidekicks. Sami, on the other hand, isn't so keen about the idea, especially since she has to work with Power Girl, the cousin of Superman. Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

"**Not Another Girl Team"** (Ame-Comi/X-Over Fanfiction)

**Summary:** **After the recent discovery of his daughter, Batman decides to unite the world's best female sidekicks. Sami, on the other hand, isn't so keen about the idea, especially since she has to work with Power Girl, the cousin of Superman. Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive themes. **

**Author's Note:** **There isn't enough Ame-Comi Girls Fanfiction. Or Power-Girl Fanfiction. Which is a shock, because, you know, boobs**. **No, there is no femslash, though it may seem like it. **

**Disclaimer:** **I own my own characters. Oh, and the plot. I own the plot**.

* * *

**Metropolis, Illinois…..**

* * *

The bright glistening building of Starr Tower shimmered in the sunlight. The bright symbol of the House of El seemed to give off a radiant glow as the sun beat down upon it. Inside of the fairly expensive building, owner and CEO of Starr Corp, Karen Starr stood at the window that overlooked the Metropolis skyline. She held a thoughtful look, mind wandering a bit. Her mind recalled the phone call she had received moments earlier. Superman called on behalf of Batman, approaching her about the Dark Knight's newest idea involving a new team. An All-Girl team that consisted of mostly female sidekicks.

When she had asked about the idea, Superman said that he recalled Batman saying something about getting his new found daughter involved as well. Karen paused at that, speechless. She didn't even know that Batman _had_ a daughter. She would have to research that when she had gotten the time to do so. She also told Superman that she would have to think about their offer before ending the call.

And now here she was, thinking about what Batman's daughter might look like. She was aware that the girl was only a teenager, but she wondered if she had inherited her father's brooding personality. Turning toward her desk, Karen logged on to the computer. As fingers typed on the keyboard, she searched up the given name of this mysterious girl. Samantha Jay Lynn Parker/Wayne.

What she found was astonishing. Not only did the girl not wear a mask, but her identity was publicly known throughout the world. The population knew that this girl was a hero and knew her real name. Karen became interested as she scrolled over information about the girl. The teenager was a member of the Avengers. At least she was a member of their junior team, NXT Generation. She rolled her eyes, saying something along the lines of "Young Justice" knock off.

Then again, the Avengers and the League have always been in constant competition with one another for years. NXT Generation was probably a hit against the League. A hit delivered by the Avengers. She rolled her eyes at the memories, continuing to scroll through the search results. She clicked on the image section. Her eyes widened in shock.

Samantha "Sami" Parker/Wayne _was _only a teenager. The girl had brown hair with white streaks running through it. She had powder blue, almost crystal blue, eyes. The girl was lightly tanned and stood about five foot six, maybe five foot seven at the most, but that was probably pushing it. The girl also looked lean in muscle, built almost like a mix between an acrobat and a soccer player. The girl looked friendly enough, but that was because Karen was looking at a photo taken of the Teen Hero by a fan at a Comic Book Convention.

The phone rang suddenly, scaring the blond woman. She held her chest and breathed, calming her frightened heart. Once calmed, she picked up the phone and placed it next to her ear,

"Hello?" Karen asked calmly.

"Um, is this Karen Starr?" a female voice had asked.

Karen gave the phone a look before proceeding, "Why yes it is. Might I ask who this may be?"

"Yes, this is Natasha Romanoff of SHIELD." The voice replied.

"Okay, may I ask why you are calling?" Karen asked, rubbing at the bridge of her nose in an irritated fashion. This should be good.

"I'm calling on behalf of my….charge, Samantha Parker. She would like to meet you before she agrees to join this new "Girl Power Team". Just to see who she is working with." Natasha replied.

Karen sighed, "Ma'am. I don't even know if _I'm_ joining this team. I just received notice of it this morning. But, I will agree to meet your young charge. Just let me know when and where." She replied, pulling out a sticky note pad and pen.

Talking could be heard on the other end. A conversation, she assumed, between Natasha and Sami. After hearing a final "Fine" from a younger voice, Natasha returned to the phone,

"After much convincing, Sami would like to meet you at the Rio Grande Tropic Bar and Grille. It's more in the North District area of Middleton, more in along the Montague Strip."

Karen paused, giving her desk a confused look. The girl wanted to meet at a bar along the Strip full of clubs, bars, and casinos? Wasn't Sami underage?

"You did say the Rio Grande Tropic Bar and Grille…..right?" Karen asked, just to be sure.

"Yes."

"No offense, but is there a reason she chose that exact location?"

Chatter on the other end, but Natasha returned, "She's hungry and didn't eat lunch. She's also meeting up with some friends afterward."

Karen was confused, "But they're underage."

"I don't drink, Ms. Starr. I go for the food." The younger voice replied this time.

With a nod, Karen looked up the address to this restaurant. She placed her phone on speaker, listening to the teenager explain herself. While looking for the address, she looked up the website for the place. She learned that the restaurant was in a building high above Middleton, looking over the Middleton City Skyline. Though the name said different, the bar and grille was actually a very elegant looking restaurant with a nautical theme.

Karen asked Sami various questions at the same time, mostly questions about her social life, like school, football, life at home, on her teams. Sami only gave short answers, being careful not to reveal too much until they met in person.

With one final goodbye, Karen hung up the phone. She looked down at the information and directions before standing up from her desk. Holding out both of her arms, she rapidly spun around, instantly transforming her normal suit into her uniform. She stop spinning, standing with her hands on her hips.

Karen Starr had transformed into her alter ego, Power Girl.

Getting down into a crouch, Power Girl launched herself out the window. Once outside, she flew into the direction of Middleton.

* * *

**Middleton, Pennsylvania…..**

* * *

The breeze blew lightly as the sun beat down on her head. Sami sat on her front steps, twiddling her thumbs anxiously. Ever since they had caught wind of the League's All-Girl team, the Avengers wanted to check out the girls on this team. They wanted Sami to meet up with the "Leader" Power Girl aka Karen Starr. Afterward, they wanted to know any info on this woman after she had met up with her. The reason being was that Power Girl was fairly new to the Justice League and the Avengers didn't know anything about her.

Currently, she was forced to wait for Power Girl outside. Natasha sat inside the Parker home with the rest of the family, as well as Tony Stark, who had set up various spyware. He had taken special precaution in order to ensure his niece's safety. Since he also knew nothing, no matter how much he hacked the League's files, he just wanted to make sure that Sami was safe. Even the teen's insistence, could not comfort Stark.

Sami huffed anxiously, impatiently looking at her watch. Where was this woman? Shouldn't she be here by now? Considering the fact that she had super-speed? As if on cue, a breeze swept at Sami's form, ruffling her hair and clothes. Blowing her hair out of her face, she looked up at the newcomer.

Her eyes widened at the woman in front of her. The woman had short, golden blonde hair. Her eyes were as blue as the Atlantic Ocean. She was a thin woman, no doubt muscled as well. She wore blue boots, gloves and a blue belt. Her cape billowed behind her. She wore a white leotard, with a cut-out that showed her cleavage slightly. Sami crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her own breasts. She stood up, and sort of felt a little better. This woman still had a good inch or two on her, but still, Sami didn't feel as self-conscious anymore.

The blonde stretched her hand out to her, "You must be Samantha. My name's..."

"…Karen Starr aka Power Girl of the Planet Krypton; Universe II. Age twenty-four. You're Superman's other cousin and are the CEO of Starr Ware. You lived with Jonathan and Martha Kent shortly after Clark Kent but a little before Kara Kent. After you graduated from Smallville University, you moved into an apartment in Metropolis. Room four fifty-eight. Drive a 2013 Silver Audi. License Plate number MET 4453." Sami recited without missing a beat.

Karen stood there speechless, hand frozen right where it was. Wow, this girl really did have photographic memory. She also really must be the daughter of Batman. Well, alright. Two can play at this game.

Karen smiled, "Samantha Jay Lynn Parker/Wayne of Earth. Age Seventeen. The daughter of Peter Parker and Bloom Parker as well as Bruce Wayne. Born at NYC General October 31st, 1995. Future heir to the Wayne Enterprise as well as future share holder of Stark Industries. You live with your parents in this lovely Middleton Home, but originally grew up in Forest Hills, New York..."

She recited more information to the girl, including education, jobs, participation in sports, vehicles, etc. She finally ended with: "Did I miss any details?"

Sami stood still, looking unimpressed, "How did I become daughter to Bruce Wayne and my own parents?"

"Early research of the Third Parent DNA Experiment funded by Anthony Stark. Meant to figure out a cure for various diseases and decrease infant mortality rates at birth. Your abilities mixed your parents' shared genetics with Bruce Wayne's after a blood transfusion, permanently altering your DNA thus making you more human than your other siblings." Karen explained. She mentally wiped the nonexistent sweat from her forehead. She actually had to research that one further after reading the files sent to her by Batman.

The younger girl hummed and nodded, slightly impressed by the accuracy of Karen's recitation or the experiment. Though she was mildly curious as to how Karen knew it was funded by Uncle Tony. That information wasn't even in the original documents. She would have to look into that later.

Nonetheless, Sami shook the woman's hand, "I'm impressed. Not a lot of people know that bit of info. Not unless they interrogated a SHIELD agent in order to get it."

"Well, I'm impressed you know so much about me as well. You must've interrogated Clark or Bruce to get that information." Karen replied.

Sami shook her head, "No, Bruce just gave me your file to look over. I just memorized what I read."

Karen chuckled. Of course Batman handed her file over to his kid. Why wouldn't he? "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, but we have exactly two point five minutes to get the hell out of here before my uncle and handler decide to interrogate you." Sami responded as Karen grabbed her around the waist.

"What?" the blonde asked in confusion.

They heard the door being unlocked, "Make that one point five." And then they flew off.

* * *

Once they showed up at the restaurant, Karen reserved the large booth on the top floor. This gave them more privacy to discuss League Matters without worrying about someone eavesdropping on their conversation. Once they settled in, they looked over the menu as they waited for their waiter. While they waited, Karen just barely had enough time to change back into her business suit before they were seated. Sami didn't seem to notice when she zoomed off to the bathroom to change. Then again, she did speed off before the teen even had time to register that she had left.

"The food in here seems decent. Not at all what I would expect from a place with Bar and Grill in the name." Karen said.

"Welcome to Middleton, where everything is not what it seems." Sami responded dully, not taking her eyes off of the menu.

Karen raised her eye brows at the younger, seeming surprised at the teen's sudden change in attitude. If the blond remembered correctly, shouldn't Sami be perkier? Like, less tude, more pep? She could've sworn the articles described the brunette as a younger, female version of Spider-Man. An energetic ball of happiness that could make anyone smile. The teenager in front of her didn't sound like the one described by the articles. This girl seemed like a mini-female Batman. And that was the exact opposite of what Karen felt like dealing with.

She cleared her throat, drawling the other's attention, "So, what's it like living in two houses?"

Lowering the menu, Sami raised a brow, silently wondering why this woman was asking her this.

Karen moved her hand in a rotating motion, "Let me rephrase that. What's it like being _shared _between your parents and Ba-Bruce?" she asked, not realizing that Sami understood the question, but wanted to know why she was asking.

So Sami made her thoughts vocal, "May I ask why you're asking?" Sami asked.

The blond shrugged, "Just making small talk."

"Well, just in case you're one of Bruce's spies, I'm going to have to say no comment." Sami responded, getting back to looking at the menu.

Karen huffed. Well, this was going to be harder than she thought. The teen just continued to read her menu, figuring out what exactly she wanted for lunch. They were supposed to be here to talk and discuss business, not sit here while one girl ignored the other. But, that's exactly what was going on right now. Sami read the menu while Karen just sat there and stared. Dark blue eyes scanned the room before clearing her throat again. Sami looked up once more,

"I'm guessing you have another question." Sami said.

"A statement, actually." Karen said, slamming her fist down on the table.

The brunette didn't so much as blink. Instead, she followed the movement with her eyes before looking up at the blond woman in annoyance. The younger sighed, closing her menu and putting it down on to the table. She folded her hands in her lap as the annoyed look seem to deepen. Sami moved her head in a motion that silently told the blond to start talking.

Another sigh escaped Karen's mouth, "Look. I told your father that I would speak to you about this whole team thing. I don't know what your problem is, but we're here to talk. Whether you want to, or not. I'd rather you talk because if we're going to make this thing work, I need your input. Your father said that you were good when it came to this team stuff. So, let's talk now, and then you can ignore me all you want when, or if, this team starts up."

Sami stared at the blond in silence. Her facial features softened from annoyance to contemplation. A dainty hand drummed on the table top, but Karen couldn't tell if they were drumming impatiently or thoughtfully. It was hard to tell. Before she received any kind of response, a young waiter approached their table. The waiter was a young black-haired male who had his pen and paper in hand,

"Can I start you two off with some drinks?" he asked, an Australian accent just barely noticeable.

Karen smiled, allowing Sami to go first. The brunette ordered a Coke while Karen ordered a water with a lemon slice. They ordered their food while they had the waiter's attention. He wrote down their order and rushed off to the kitchen, leaving the two females alone once again. Karen looked up at Sami, who stared back at her. The teenager's expression was now neutral, making her unreadable at the moment. Just out of curiosity, Karen used her hearing to listen to the teen's heart, to see if she could pick up some sign of nervousness or _something_.

She focused on the teen's heart only. Even her damn heart was unreadable, beating at a normal pace. Sighing in defeat, Karen leaned back in her seat, staring back at the teenager, who never broke eye contact.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**I apologize if this doesn't seem that good. It's my first time working with a new character. So, end of chapter one. I will update as soon as possible. Feedback appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2: Table Coversation

"**Not Another Girl Team"**

**Summary:** **After the recent discovery of his daughter, Batman decides to unite the world's best female sidekicks. Sami, on the other hand, isn't so keen about the idea, especially since she has to work with Power Girl, the cousin of Superman. Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive themes. **

**Author's Note:** **There isn't enough Ame-Comi Girls Fanfiction. Or Power-Girl Fanfiction. Which ****is a shock, because, you know, boobs**. **No, there is no femslash, though it may seem like it.**

**Disclaimer:** **I own my own characters. Oh, and the plot. I own the plot**.

* * *

**Middleton, Pennsylvania...**

* * *

The sounds of the hustle and bustle of the restaurant echoed around them. Glasses chinking against tables, utensils moving against china plates, as well as normal table conversation could be heard. This didn't make Karen feel any better. She in fact felt a little uncomfortable actually. This was due to the fact that the teenager across from her refused to make any conversation. In fact, Sami stayed quiet, nibbling at the appetizer in silence. Karen looked at the brunette every so often, eating her own appetizer awkwardly. This was counter-productive; they were here to discuss "Team-Matters", not just enjoy a delicious meal.

And for someone that was supposed to also be the daughter of the talkative Spider-Man, Sami was less than chatty. Karen could practically see the girl's inner Bat coming out. She was half-expecting to receive a female version of the Bat-Glare. To her surprise, she didn't. Wait till Booster Gold and Blue Beetle heard about this. Both men had been betting that Karen would get glared at the entire time she was there with the teenager. So far, both were losing that bet. Sami just looked over her menu quizzically, barely paying her companion any mind.

Not exactly a fan of this silence, Karen cleared her throat, causing Sami to look up at her, "See anything you like?" Karen asked.

The brunette just looked at the blond, eyebrow raised. Okay, Karen was going to take that as a No. Before Karen could apologize, the Waiter came back to take their orders. Karen had ordered the Cobb Salad with a side of garlic bread and another Coke. Sami order Chicken Caesar Salad with hard-boiled eggs and a side of Curly Fries as well as another Pepsi. With a nod, the waiter wrote down their orders and collected their menus, leaving the women in each others' company.

It was Sami's turn to break the ice, "So, about this team...what are your thoughts on this?" Sami asked.

'Oh my Rao, I think I may faint. Little Miss Brooding just spoke.' "Um, I don't know, seems like a pretty interesting idea. I mean, it's mostly girls. Are you up to that?" Karen asked.

Sami just shrugged in response. She wasn't too keen on being apart of an all-girl team again. Sure, Team Magix worked like clockwork, but they had a tendency to bicker about blatantly stupid things. Now that she thought about it, most of her teams did that. Mainly any team that had Ben and Justin on the same team. That was besides the point, but that thought alone just made her think of how Batgirl and Robin, the Carrie Kelly Robin, act from time to time.

"I don't know. I did the whole "all girl team" before. It worked, but they kind of get annoying after a bit." Sami explained.

Karen raised a brow, "Really? How so?" The Kryptonian asked, now genuinely curious.

"Well...this one team I'm apart of is made up of, for lack of better terminology, Fairy Princesses," she received a look of disbelief, "You think I'm kidding, I'm serious. They're all fairy princesses. Anyhow, they're able to work together, but there will be times where they'll just start bickering about the dumbest things, like outfits or jewelry, or boys. Just the dumbest things." Sami answered.

Karen did not know whether or not to laugh at the girl's misfortune or face palm at the image of a bunch of fairy princesses in a giant cat fight fighting over dresses. It was quite the amusing mental image, she'd have to share this story with Ted and Michael later. Before she could add a comment to that, the waiter came by with their food, placing their respected plates in front of them. After the young waiter was dismissed, the two women went into a stare off. One watched and studied the way the other ate and vice versa, as if trying to find some little tick or habit to expose.

From Sami's perspective, the Kryptonian, though trying to hide it, clearly wolfs down her food. Though, what else could she expect from someone with a Super-Metabolism? She had already known that anyhow, so she had managed to obtain useless information. With a quiet sigh of defeat, Sami relaxed slightly and picked at her food, eating bits of lettuce here or there.

Karen watched carefully, studying the brunette with dark blue eyes. So far, she hadn't found anything out of the norm with the other. She ate like a normal human, behaved like a normal human...overall she was about as normal as a normal human, minus the fact that the girl had super-powers. Just when she was about to resume normal dinner conversation, something had caught Karen's ear. She listened closely and sure enough she heard it again: Sami's heartbeat.

Just moments ago, it had beat at a normal pace. Now, it had increased slightly in pace immensely. Out of pure curiosity, Karen used her infrared vision to scan the other's body temperature. She could not help but smirk at her new discovery. Though Sami naturally had a higher body temperature than normal humans, her current body temperature had increased by a degree or two. The increase in both heart-rate and body temp meant one thing.

Conclusion: Sami was frustrated.

Judging by the barely noticeable look of defeat on the younger girl's face, the girl was unable to find what she was looking for. It was an amusing site to say the least. It was also the most emotion the girl had shown all evening. As much as she would like to bask in successfully confusing a genius, they were here to discuss a proposition. Once again she cleared her throat, drawing Sami's attention back to her.

"Would you even consider the possibility of joining this team? Or would this be a definite no?" Karen asked, raising a brow in curiosity.

A twitch of the lip was an indication that the brunette might be considering the idea...or she was possibly considering rejecting it. Though she still was not too keen of the idea of an all female team, she had to keep in mind that they were trained, disciplined. They had been previously trained by the likes of Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman, so they had an idea of how to act while on a team. Though she still preferred a team with at least some males, this new team may not be as bad as the other.

It did not help that the brunette did not know exactly who was to be on the team. By the sound of it, Karen did not know either. Just in case, why not ask?

"Do you know who may be on the team? Just so we have an idea of what we're dealing with?" Sami asked.

Karen smiled, reaching for something inside her jacket, "Actually, I do," with that, she pulled out several beige files, "the names, photos, and specialties of the girls interested so far are in these files." She explained.

With a raised brow, Sami looked from the files to the blond, "Where did you get those?" She asked, picking up the top folder.

"Your father gave them to me. He wasn't sure if you would definitely be interested so he gave them to me to look over. Some of these girls are really incredible." Karen said excitedly, finishing up her meal.

Sami hummed in response, opening the first file. A picture of a muscular but lean African-American teen with blond hair cut back into a pixie-cut stared back at her. The name "Natasha Irons aka Steel" was written in bold print was written to the right next to her picture. The girl was five feet, nine or ten inches tall, and weighed 154 pounds, but it was mostly muscle weight. She was born in Metropolis General in February of 1993.

As she read through the girl's "resume" Karen summarized Natasha's description out loud, telling the brunette that the girl had gone to Metropolis University at the age of fourteen and had graduated at eighteen with a degree in Bio-Engineering. After she had graduated, she had joined her father John Henry Irons, the original Steel, helping him and the JLA in protecting the world. Not too long after the Doomsday incident, John Irons had passed away. Natasha now wielded his hammer and took over his responsibilities as the new Steel. She currently resides in an apartment not too far from the Daily Planet.

With a satisfied nod, Sami set the file to her right. Any of the ones she wanted to keep would go in the pile on the right and the rejects would go to the left. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that the other was watching her. Blue eyes waited with baited breath as if she was anticipating a response.

Sami gave another nod, "She definitely has potential." She said.

Karen nodded in agreement, "I think she'll bring plenty of skills that will help the team." She said, before taking a swig of water.

"We could use a brilliant mind like that on our side." Sami replied.

Karen nearly spit out her water, choking on little remnants of the liquid. Had she heard that sentence correctly?

"Did I hear you say "we" and "our team"? Does that mean what I think it means?" Karen asked with a hopeful smile.

Sami smiled in response, "I'm in."

* * *

**End of this chapter. Will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Team as Trouble Escapes

"**Not Another Girl Team"**

**Summary:** **After the recent discovery of his daughter, Batman decides to unite the world's best female sidekicks. Sami, on the other hand, isn't so keen about the idea, especially since she has to work with Power Girl, the cousin of Superman. Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive themes. **

**Author's Note:** **There isn't enough Ame-Comi Girls Fanfiction. Or Power-Girl Fanfiction. ****No, there is no femslash, though it may seem like it.**

**Disclaimer:** **I own my own characters. Oh, and the plot. I own the plot**.

* * *

**Watch Tower, Outside Earth's Atmosphere...**

* * *

So it was settled. Sami Parker/Wayne, supposedly stubborn, but in actuality not that stubborn daughter of the actually stubborn Batman, was all for joining the new All-Girl Team. She just had several conditions, one of which included a "No Stupid Team Name" rule which stated that there were to be no given the team a stupid name. Another was a zero-tolerance rule: no arguing unless the argument was actually meaningful and would not endanger the team or its bonds.

Karen had agreed, glad to see that they could see eye-to-eye about similar desires for the team. It would be quite obnoxious if the girls constantly argued about frivolous things, especially if that lead to a possible break-up of the team. Knowing that Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl and her cousin Carrie Kelly, one of the newer Robins in the Batcave, would be joining the team seemed to put Karen a bit on edge. She had heard rumors that the two were known to fight about the smallest things. Sami had even told her several tales about the two younger vigilantes. One of which was the time they compromised one of the missions due to a fight over who borrowed whose sweater.

That story made her even more uneasy about the two, but Sami reassured her that the two would eventually even themselves out and prove to be quite useful. She then explained that when Barbara was not running around being Batgirl (or at school or the library) she ran a side "gig" as Oracle, a master hacker who was helpful when it came to computers and technology. Karen had asked what Carrie could do. The brunette had shrugged, saying that the girl was always good for comic relief.

Karen nodded at that, asking the brunette if they should reconsider Carrie joining. Sami explained that Barbara and Carrie were a packaged deal, so there was nothing to consider. If one could not join, then neither would the other. No ifs, ands, or buts, about it. Karen nodded again. Fair enough. The two did not want to work without each other, so they really had no choice but to take both of the girls. As even more reassurance, Sami told Karen that maybe Carrie had some kind of hidden potential behind that would come out when the time came.

"I'm Sure." Karen had remembered saying to the brunette.

Nonetheless, Karen could not help but feel a sense of pride. Rumor had it that not even Bruce had been able to convince the brunette to join this team willingly. He had brought it up numerous times in the past, but each time Sami had declined. Apparently Clark, Diana, and even some members of Young Justice had tried to tempt the brunette afterward. All, clearly, had been previously unsuccessful. So, when Karen had been informed that she had successfully convinced the brunette to join, she felt victorious.

Power Girl had guessed that it had something to do with the brunette's curiosity. Sami admitted at lunch that she only knew what Bruce had given her. That beforehand, Bruce had given most of the files on the other members to Karen, but had only given Sami Power Girl's file. The only information available to SHIELD about Power Girl was the numerous Metropolis news reports, leaving Sami with just those and the limited information given to her by Batman. So, when she was given the chance to meet Karen in person, of course the brunette had jumped at the opportunity. A superhero she knew nearly nothing about? Why not?

The brunette now accompanied her to the Hall of Justice in Washington D.C. They had previously made a pit-stop at Sami's house so she could pick up her uniform. It had been easier said than done. Almost immediately after the brunette had inserted her key into the lock, the door seemed to open by itself. A hand shot out and snagged the girl by the front of the shirt before dragging her inside. The door was then promptly shut behind her. Karen had to use her X-Ray vision and Super-Hearing to hear/see what was going on. The blond nearly burst out laughing at the sight.

Tony Stark had used a waved a metal detecting device over the brunette's entire body, looking for any type of tracking devices. Her mother, Bloom, had cradled her face in both hands, asking if everything was alright and if she had been hurt or not. Natasha Romanoff and the brunette's other father, Peter, had interrogated the young hero, demanding to know what she had found out. Sami had just stood there in shock, still trying to process what was going on. The blond had to stifle her chuckles and hid in the nearest tree when Natasha walked outside. The spy had withdrawn her gun before surveying the premise for any and all signs of the Kryptonian. The red-head yelled "All Clear" before heading back inside.

Once the brunette had been allowed to go free, Karen watched as Sami raced up to her room to retrieve her suit. She had quickly headed back outside, explaining to her family and Natasha that the League had requested her presence on her way out. Power Girl had flown down and collected the brunette, nearly being shot by the Black Widow in the process. The two had flown away just as Natasha hollered out "Enemy Spotted!" followed by the sound of more bullets flying into the air. Luckily Karen had dipped and dodged out of the way. She had used her body as a shield Sami so she did not get shot. Which ever bullets did hit her just bounced off of her invulnerable skin. They had flown away unscathed.

Presently, Karen guided the brunette into the Library. On the way there, Karen had decided to give the brunette a private tour. Sami had rolled her eyes and gave a chuckle, explaining that she had already been given the grand tour by Kid Flash weeks prior. Though, Karen's tour had been much better than Wally's, mainly because the blond had spoken slowly and clearly and actually took the time to explain everything.

"Aw, thanks." Karen said, bowing playfully.

This earned her a chuckle as the brunette bowed back, "You're welcome." Sami said.

Their little fun had ended when they had ended up in the library. All chuckling had ceased once in Batman's presence. Both females became serious and professional, taking on a soldier's stance. Sami saluted, which had totally thrown Karen off.

Batman had let out a sigh, "At ease."

Sami dropped the salute. Batman shook his head, "You don't have to do that every time you greet us. This is not SHIELD, we don't do that here." he reminded the brunette.

Sami shrugged, "Sorry. Force of habit."

Batman nodded. Several holo-screens appeared behind the Dark Knight's head. Each screen held various pictures and information on the females joining the League's new female team. He went over the objectives and purpose of this team. It was to act like a covert and undercover team. They would make public appearances every once and a while, in uniform, for several League affiliated charity events. Sami asked if any of these particular events were hosted by Wayne Enterprises, earning a look of annoyance from Batman.

"What? It was an honest question!" Sami explained.

Karen bit her lip as she held back another laugh. This was going to be fun.

Batman ignored the brunette before continuing on. He explained which missions would be appropriate for the team and which missions they were to steer clear from. Sami was about to ask if he just rhymed, but shut her mouth when Batman pointed at her in a warning manner. Once he had finished going over everything he needed to go over, he had asked if they had come to a decision on whom they wanted to recruit. Karen nodded, as she and the brunette approached the holo-screens, dismissing the screens that did not hold their choices for the team. Once there was nothing but their choices left, they turned back to the Dark Knight. Karen spoke for both of them, explaining why they had picked these females in particular.

The Dark Knight listened intently, asking questions about how confident they were on this, what about these girls stuck out in particular, and why they rejected the other choices. Sami explained it all. That they were very confident about these girls, the certain traits and characteristics that defined these girls, and the reasoning behind why they turned down the other girls, but then suggested starting a back-up or "B-Team" with the "Rejects" insisting that they could still potentially serve a purpose other then to act as replacements. Batman nodded, explaining that he would take that idea into consideration.

After their "Presentation" Batman explained that he and Martian Manhunter would get right on to contacting and notifying these girls about the new team. He then dismissed the women before taking a Zeta-Beam up to the Watch Tower. Once he was gone, the blond and the brunette let out relieved sighs as they collapsed on to the lounge chairs.

"Well," Karen breathed, "that went better than anticipated."

Sami nodded, but raised a brow, "Were you expecting it to go South?" she asked.

Karen smiled nervously, "A little. I remember Batman doubting the whole "All-Girl Team" idea before all this. He was talking to Clark about it."

The brunette became even more confused. Batman actually doubted something? What and why did he do that? He was the Batman! He never doubted his own ideas...ever. Well, that she knew of. He was pretty damn animated about yanking her from The Avenger's "NXT Generation" team and transferring her out of Middleton High School. He never once doubted those ideas, he just had to make some arrangements and changes after they fell through. Now, he was doubting the creation of this team?

She could not say she blamed him. When he had informed her that she would be working with Power Girl, a Kryptonian, Sami was not all too sure about the idea. When she had underwent Council Education, they had insisted that though Krypton had been destroyed, the remaining Kryptonians resided on Earth. They warned that these super-powered beings were too powerful and could kill someone with just a look. That they were not to be trusted.

The brunette looked to Karen who offered her a friendly smile. Sami returned it shyly. The blond proceeded on to normal conversation while the brunette was lost in her own thoughts, tuning the other out. Karen would not turn on the team...would she? Though she did not know the answer, Sami would have to plan ahead just in case that moment ever came.

She just hoped that moment would never come.

* * *

**Arkham Asylum**

* * *

"LIGHTS OUT!" A guard hollered.

The dark and seemingly desolate corridors of Arkham Asylum were alive with the sound of inmates' cries, laughter, or shouting. Several inmates remained eerily quiet, glaring at the guards that past their cells. Others rocked back and forth on the floors of their cells, muttering insane things to themselves, paying the guards zero mind.

On the farther end of the Maximum Security wing sat a darkened cell. It was encased in multiple layers of ballistic glass, six holes and a small opening at the bottom big enough for a tray to slide through were perforated in the glass to allow oxygen to pass through. The only furniture in the small space was a cot on one side and a crude toilet on the opposite end. There was a tray with half eaten sludge sitting right at the opening at the bottom, ants and cockroaches crawled over the food. In the darkest corner of the cell sat a female inmate. Her knees had been pressed against her chest, her long blonde hair covering her eyes. She sat in silence.

Another guard had come closer to her cell to collect the girl's tray. He had taken out his gun as a precaution, reaching down to retrieve the tray. A curse left his lips when his fingers accidentally bumped the tray further into the cell. Setting his gun down on the floor, the guard had gotten down on to his chest and stomach to reach the tray.

The pale blond shot an arm out and grabbed his wrist with speed and finesse. The guard let out a surprised shout as he tried to pull his arm back. A smile spread on the crazed blonde's lips before she snapped his wrist. Her other hand had retrieved the gun not too far from the opening at the bottom. She nudged the muzzle right under the guard's chin.

"Smile, Puddin." the blonde said, pulling the trigger.

The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the corridor. The guard's brains painted the outside of the ballistic glass, coating the smooth material in blood and brain matter. The blonde chuckled, reaching out to the guard's breast-pocket. Her pale fingers withdrew a key-card. She held the small card up to the lock on the inside, mentally cheering when it beeped in affirmation thus opening her cell. She placed the card into her shirt before retrieving the gun. The blonde then skipped down the hall, humming a twisted tune as she made her escape.

* * *

**End of Chapter. **


End file.
